Airway conditions such as snoring and obstructive sleep apnea (“OSA”) have received increased scientific and academic attention. One publication estimates that up to 20% of the adult population snores habitually. Huang, et al., “Biomechanics of Snoring”, Endeavour, p. 96-100, Vol. 19, No. 3 (1995). Snoring can be a serious cause of marital discord. In addition, snoring can present a serious health risk to the snorer. In 10% of habitual snorers, collapse of the airway during sleep can lead to obstructive sleep apnea syndrome. Id.
Treatments for snoring and sleep apnea, such as delivery systems for implants are known in the prior art, but they are relatively expensive. What is needed are improved delivery systems that are cost effective and minimize waste.